1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for drying material, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for drying material such as paddy grains, plastic particles, and the like.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional method and apparatus for drying paddy grains is actuated essentially by combustion reaction and is not able to dry paddy grains entirely and rapidly such that the drying performance is not even and perfect. In addition, during the drying process, moisture remains among the paddy grains, so, the moisture is apt to infiltrate into and percolate through the paddy grains, thereby reducing the drying efficiency. Furthermore, most of the heat energy is not efficiently used, thus causing inefficient utilization of resources. Moreover, waste air and by-products are produced in the combustion process, thereby creating air pollution, thus resulting in environmental hazards.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional method and apparatus for drying paddy grains.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional method and apparatus for drying paddy grains.